


Clark's Latest Gift to Lex

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has run out of ideas on what to give Lex for his birthday. So for the man who has everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark's Latest Gift to Lex

Clark has run out of ideas on what to give Lex for his birthday. So for the man who has everything...   

 

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/495/707376)


End file.
